Computing devices are ubiquitous in today's society. Many people own computing devices that can be loaded with applications or software to perform very specific operations. These devices, when loaded with proper software, may be used to control devices, exchange information with other devices, and perform other functions.
When communicating data from a first computing device to a second computing device, the communicated data is often stored and/or displayed at default locations on the second device that are determined by the second device (i.e., the receiving device). At best, a user of the first computing device may specify a storage location for the data on the second device, such as by selecting a folder used to store the data.